Underground Kings (Part II)
by scarlettaffairs
Summary: [Sequel to Underground Kings!] The day has been out of the ordinary for Klaus Mikaelson and he found himself more perplexed when it involved a familiar blonde vixen. (AU/AH/One Shot)


**A/N: Due to a couple of enthusiastic readers who requested a sequel, I decided to write one after all. Thank you very much to those who left reviews. I wasn't expecting the amount of positive responses! You guys are wonderful!**

**Please check out part one on my profile if you haven't read it yet! Part two is in Klaus' perspective. :)**

_**Warning:**_** The first part is naughty, and I wasn't planning on including any smut, but I couldn't help myself. I hope it's not too much or out of place. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Urgent hands were running up and down her thighs and when Klaus gave Caroline's ass a little squeeze and hoisted her up, he heard her take a deep breath as if she forgot she needed air. Her hands were lost in his hair and in this moment he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Ending up in Caroline's living room with her up against the wall was something he didn't expect to happen today. For one thing, it was only past noon and they're already at it? He couldn't complain.

He was peppering open-mouth kisses on the hollows of her collarbone, and slowly pulled away, "You better be ready to finish what you've started, sweetheart," his voice hoarse and low.

"I wouldn't have invited you over, but my mom's out, and work's stressing me, so less talk and more of this," Caroline grabbed his shirt and pulled her mouth roughly against his. "Bedroom now."

He dropped her gently and she grabbed his hand leading him towards her bedroom. It was his first time inside Caroline's house and even though he would have spent some time taking it all in, his concentration was only focused on the woman in front of him. He was surprised Caroline was breaking one their so-called _rules_. They've only had sex in public—indoors if you count the inside of a car, and it made him anxious about the unexpected invitation and why here.

Once in her room, Caroline wasted no time and pushed him against the edge of her bed. She stood and removed what article of clothing that she hadn't lost during their make-out session and he never once took his eyes off her. When she was fully undressed, she plopped down towards him and he also removed the rest of his clothes. Caroline then straddled him and more heated kisses were exchanged. He let out a strained moaned when she grabbed his already hardened cock, teasing him.

Klaus lost all coherent thoughts when she eased herself on him, more than ready. "Shit, Caroline," he muffled when she started moving and increased her pace. Klaus held her hips and was mesmerized by the way her body moved against him. It seemed impossible that he could be this lucky right now.

Caroline leaned down to lock her lips with his and he took this as a chance to flip them over. As much as he enjoyed watching her ride him, he also loved taking control.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and felt beads of sweat trickling down his temples. When he decided to take a glance at the beauty in front of him—her hair splayed out, face flushed and lips swollen—he was astonished and was so close.

"Klaus, please," she begged and he felt her convulse around him and knew she was getting there too.

When she came, legs that were wrapped around him tightened and Klaus also found his release. They both let out a loud moan as they came undone.

Klaus lifted himself off and collapsed beside her. "That was—," Caroline was still trying to catch her breath and he couldn't blame her. He too was still trying to recuperate from what was, he dare admit, his best yet.

"So, you mind humoring me now on what this was about?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "This was more than unusual."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Caroline propped herself up using her arm to keep her balance while combing her hair with a free hand to smooth it back.

Caroline had an amused expression on her face, waiting for a response. However, he was at a loss for words at the sight before him. Even disheveled, she was enticing and his eyes wandered from her face, down to her neck to her heaving chest that looked so welcoming. He wondered if she'd be up for a round two, but better to answer her question first, "Of course not," he moved closer wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. He pecked her lips lightly and Caroline groaned deepening the kiss.

"Wait, stop," she backed off and pushed him away.

"What's the matter?"

"You have go." Caroline demanded. She got up and reached for an oversized t-shirt that was hanging by a desk chair and much to his dismay, tugged it over her head, shielding her delicious body from him.

"What's the hurry?" Klaus was puzzled and a little irritated because he just wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Well for one thing, I have to get going and drop off my car at Bonnie's before my mother sees it. Then I have some errands to run, so leave."

"Ouch," Klaus replied in a playful manner and also got up gathering his clothes.

"My apologies in advance that the Forbes residence doesn't offer five-star accommodations to keep you entertained." Caroline shrugged and pulled her hair up in a bun.

Klaus laughed lightly and adjusted the last piece of clothing he put on and stepped out of her room. "I'm also heading to Bonnie's," he mentioned. "I'll see you there?"

"I guess so," Caroline replied.

Before Klaus moved another step away from her door, he rubbed a finger over his lips, briefly lost in thought, "And is this a thing now?"

"What is?"

"Us, having sex at each other's places?" He was actually more concerned about why the sudden call and he guessed it was probably just a matter of time something like this happened, but his curiosity lingered.

Caroline shook her head and chuckled, "Don't get ahead of yourself. I called you on impulse and we had fun."

He gave her a nod and turned around, "Wait were you expecting something else, or?" Caroline asked.

"Just a question. See you later, Caroline." Sounding somewhat satisfied with her answer, he turned and walked away. "I'll see myself out."

When he reached her porch, Klaus pulled out a cigarette and lit himself one before he started walking. He parked a few blocks away from her place to avoid being seen. Although they've always taken every precaution and it wasn't that big of a fuss or anyone's business, they share the same close friends and didn't want to bother with the interrogations. He was even sure that his brother Elijah had a hunch for a while now, but thankfully he hasn't intervened him about the matter since a few months back. It gave him quite a scare when Elijah found him at their _favorite_ warehouse and saw Caroline drive off after their quickie.

Before Klaus could continue his inner turmoil about Caroline, and Elijah's constant concerns about his love life, it started raining and he ran to his car.

* * *

Heavy raindrops and thunder were heard outside, and it's been that way for a couple of hours. When it's raining in Southern California, _it pours_. However, Klaus tuned out any background noise including any metal scraping, or electric tools in Bonnie's garage as Elijah and him were working on repairs from last night's race. His thoughts were currently engrossed on a certain blonde, as it typically was since the first time they've slept together—well technically, _fucked_. He thought about her randomly throughout the day; her touch, her smell, the way she says his name, and as much as he would like to believe that every time they have sex it lessened his desires, he only craved her more. Caroline was his drug and he grew more uncomfortable with the idea that no one would ever satisfy him like she does.

Klaus didn't hear the door chime when someone walked in until he heard her voice.

Caroline greeted Bonnie and Elijah, and indirectly acknowledged his presence. "Oh right, you're here too," Klaus held back a chuckle at her attempts at pretending they didn't just discuss a few hours ago that he'll also be here at Bonnie's. He decided not to look up to face her so soon in case her façade breaks. How could a beauty whose voice laced with honey sound so vile at the same time, he wondered? Actually he wondered even more what evoked such poetic thoughts.

"So lovely to see you too, Caroline." Klaus looked up and gave her his trademark smirk.

Caroline turned his way with a blank expression and ignored his reply facing Bonnie once more. "Anyway, I'm only here to drop off my keys. Take good care of her, Bon!" she spoke with her usual cheery tone she never shares with him.

"You know I will. Take care."

"Thanks! My day off is almost over and I'll enjoy it snuggled in my pajamas while I leave season three of Friends on." Caroline replied. "I'm so not ready for work tomorrow."

"Since when are you ever excited for work? You know you can always spend time here. My dad will hire you."

"I'd love to, but I think I'll get some sort of a promotion or raise next month, and I'd just disappoint my mother if I refused it."

"Alright," he heard a falter in Bonnie's voice.

"Love you, Bon."

"Love you too, Care."

As soon as the door chimed, Elijah immediately spoke as if he's been waiting to break his silence. "You know this behavior between you two is childish, Niklaus."

"What does it matter? Haven't I already explained myself before about Caroline and I?" Klaus picked up a wrench and tightened the screws on a tire.

"Yes, but you both seem a little off these days."

"You know what, Elijah, I've been thinking the same too actually." Bonnie crossed her arms, and eyed him suspiciously with great interest.

Klaus threw her a glare and huffed, "Caroline is Caroline, and I'm the same old me. And we despise each other's guts. End of story." Truthfully, he contemplated if that really was the case as of late, but halted further thoughts anytime a foreign feeling popped in his head. He just decided not to dwell on it, unless it dealt with a fantasy of Caroline's long legs wrapped around him.

Bonnie interrupted his reverie and spoke again. "Caroline has been unusually perky these days, and not to mention her trash talk against you has been improving."

"Are you insulting your own friend?" Klaus asked, confused.

"I'm just saying and I've been telling her too."

"Also, you have been more defensive of her…" Elijah added.

"What are you two idiots insinuating?" Klaus questioned as nonchalantly as he could.

Bonnie started, "What we're saying is—" but was abruptly stopped when Klaus' cellphone went off.

He glanced at his screen. It was a text message and he held up his index finger, "I have to take this. Excuse me." Klaus stepped out relieved this conversation was interrupted before any conclusions were made, and vaguely heard Bonnie and Elijah assuming that it must be Caroline.

However, it wasn't.

"_That job is about to close tonight. They're waiting."_

The message was from a number that was intentionally not stored on his phone, but Klaus knew exactly who the sender was and what had to be done. It was odd that their father, well to Klaus a stepfather to be more specific, would request a job to be completed so late in the afternoon.

Klaus clicked on the message field and composed his reply. _"I'll head over there right now." _He responded with some hesitation and then walked back inside.

"I have to step out for a bit. I'll be back soon." He informed Elijah while cleaning up and preparing for his car to be driven.

"Niklaus, don't." Elijah pleaded.

Klaus faced Elijah and noticed the stress forming on his brother's face as they stared each other down. They've been through this before and he didn't know whether it pained him or his brother more, so he just looked away before he could be convinced otherwise.

"I'll be quick." Klaus stated and left without a second glance.

He checked his phone one last time after another vibrate and it read that he was supposed to meet Marcel at a grocery store just a few blocks away, and got into his car. Marcel was someone who has been working with him and Mikael. They've known each other since London, and on an outsider's perspective it would seem they're close friends.

With a sigh and a tight grip on the steering wheel, Klaus wished he had the will to just go back and continue working on the cars with Elijah and Bonnie as they did every afternoon. However, Klaus ended up deciding against it and drove away.

* * *

"Rebekah," Klaus spoke with a gruff when his sister answered immediately after the first ring. He's been idly waiting by his car at a parking structure of an oriental grocery store and he was supposed to meet her for lunch, but due to the change of plans he gave her a call.

Rebekah was frantic on the other line. "Nik, are you insane? How many more times are you going to allow yourself to be controlled by him? You already said before that this is the last time, Nik, how could you—"

"Rebekah, slow down. Is Kol with you?" Klaus interrupted.

"Yes, he's with me after you decided to _bail_." Klaus heard his sister's aggravated tone and Kol greeting him.

Klaus continued listening to Rebekah's nagging through the other line, but failed to pay further attention when he noticed a familiar blonde walking towards his way. "Sorry, Rebekah, I have to go…"

"Don't you hang up on—" Klaus quickly ended the call and his face lit up. "Caroline!" he called out.

Caroline whose hands were full with grocery bags, turned towards him. She looked like she was going to dismiss him and kept heading towards her car, but it looked like she changed her mind a second later and walked to him.

"_Fancy_ meeting you here," she greeted with slight annoyance.

"Picking up on my vocabulary I see," Klaus couldn't help out a laugh. He noticed her hands reddening from the bags and reached out. "Here, let me help you with that."

Caroline took a step back by the sudden gesture, "No, it's okay, I was just about to head home."

"No, I insist if it means a couple more seconds of your company," he flashed her a grin and took her bags while Caroline rolled her eye in defeat, but amused.

"And what makes you think, I'd want your company?"

"Well," but before Klaus could finish his sentence he heard his name in the distance.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" Klaus and Caroline both turned at the same time. It was a local officer.

The police officer called him again and walked closer, "I'm just here to ask a few questions."

Suddenly Klaus took Caroline's hands along with what grocery bags he could carry and sped to his car.

"GET IN," he ordered Caroline.

"What?" Caroline became nervous and confused immediately with the sudden turn of events. "Klaus, what are you doing?"

"Just get in, Caroline!" he asked again with equal urgency as he got into his car, and Caroline hopped in without another word.

"Mikaelson, you stop right there!" the police officer was now running towards them, and before he could even get any closer Klaus was already speeding away.

It was still raining and it was a challenge for Klaus to control his driving at the speed he's going. Traffic was less due to the rain and the police was at least three cars away, but driving wasn't any easier.

The loud sirens disoriented him and it didn't help that other cars were also honking. He might have also heard gunfire or perhaps it was just Caroline screaming at him. Everything was overwhelming, but he tried to focus on the street ahead as much as he could and as the noises diminished he was able to process what Caroline yelling about.

"Klaus, tell me what's going on right now!" Caroline demanded and Klaus could see her fidgeting and turning back and forth from her seat.

The sirens were now faint and Klaus took this as a sign that the police struggled to keep up. Caroline asked him questions incessantly, but Klaus kept ignoring her and tried to gather all his concentration to drive as far and fast as he can.

"Are you crazy? They'll find us anyway, just stop this car and explain to me what's happening right now!"

"Sweetheart, if I stop this car we'd be in deeper trouble." Klaus took a turn in a neighborhood and slowed his speed down.

"And this isn't enough trouble?" Caroline exclaimed in exasperation.

He took another glance in his rear view mirror. They seem to be safe for now and he took a deep breath.

"Klaus can you please just tell me what's going on? I can't think straight!"

He sighed in defeat, ashamed by the current situation. "Long story short: I shouldn't be driving right now."

"What do you mean?" Klaus was hoping she wouldn't push it, but who was he kidding with what's happened in the last 15 minutes.

Klaus took another deep breath before answering, "Look, I was caught on the job a while back, and although it was minor, my license was taken away in exchange."

"So you've just been driving illegally all this time?" Caroline asked, shock evident in her voice.

Klaus chuckled and looked her way. "You're not exactly clean when it comes to driving _legally _during certain occasions yourself."

Caroline scoffed and attempted to regain some composure. "Well true, but if I were you, I wouldn't risk driving while the sun's still out. And what _job_?"

Klaus was about to answer, but remembered that he still had one tend to, "Hold that thought, Caroline." He reached into his right jean pocket for his phone, dialed a number.

It was answered after two rings, "Klaus?"

"Marcel."

"Where the hell are you?" Marcel obviously frustrated.

"Give me another location to meet you. I got caught up with some cops."

"Look I don't want feds involved."

"Don't worry, I'm long gone from where they are."

"Alright, meet me by the usual warehouse."

"Ok, see you in 10." Klaus hung up.

"What was that? Are you involved in drug dealing or something?" Klaus groaned in irritation. The girl doesn't wait to ask questions.

"Sort of," he quickly answered.

"Sort of? There's no such thing as _sort of_ under these circumstances."

"Sort of, meaning I've been doing this for a while now."

"And why bring me into this?"

"I had to think fast and if I left you behind with the cop, I think you'd find yourself cross-examined at the nearest precinct and pray tell your mother wouldn't be involved."

He glanced at Caroline when she released a huff and crossed her arms.

"You're right, but oh you're a dead man if that officer recognized me."

"Let's hope not."

"Care to further elaborate on being a drug dealer?" Caroline brought her accusations again.

"I'm not a drug dealer," he defended. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Try me," she ordered, insistent. "If I'm going to risk myself being an outlaw with you I better know the details."

He cursed silently at the fire of this woman. She wasn't backing down and vague explanations didn't cut it with her so might as well share a little bit more information he figured.

"You could say I'm the bookkeeper for our supplier. The guy I just called is the dealer and I'm meeting him to collect the weekly earnings."

That rendered Caroline speechless and he assumed she was sorting out what she just heard. "What happened to you in London, Klaus?" She finally spoke up.

Klaus was amused, "When were you ever interested in my personal life?"

"We've known each other forever. You can't be surprised that I'd be a little concerned for your well being." Caroline replied and Klaus' face fell at her honesty.

"I'm sorry."

It was Caroline's turn to laugh, "No need. We've never exactly been on good terms."

The smile was back on Klaus' face. "You make it too easy to tease you, love."

"Don't push the one time I'm being civil with you."

"I won't," he promised. They stayed silent for the duration of the drive and he made one final turn and parked at their destination.

"Stay inside. This shouldn't take long," he told her and she nodded in response.

He got out of his car and spotted Marcel who parked nearby. A couple of guys were also behind him. Marcel never did walk around without someone watching his back.

"Klaus," Marcel called out. "Glad you could make it."

"I did keep my word I'd be here."

"Don't think I didn't doubt you," Marcel chuckled and Klaus noticed Marcel's eyes drift to who was behind him waiting inside his car. "Who's the cute one?"

"A friend," he answered straight.

Marcel looked fascinated. "Just a friend?" He didn't sound convinced. "When did you start bringing _friends_ along?"

"Don't test my patience, Marcel. Do you have it or not?" Klaus was becoming restless. He just wanted to leave already and not get Caroline involved any further, especially with the likes of Marcel.

"Easy, friend. I have your money." Marcel held his shoulders in reassurance and signaled one of his men to come forward with a small bag.

"Everything's in here?" Klaus asked after receiving the bag and took a quick peek.

"Three stacks as promised. We did good in the last week," Marcel replied.

"Good to hear. I'll be off then." Klaus turned to his car.

"Wait."

Klaus halted and suddenly felt uneasy. He turned around and Marcel had sly grin on his face. "What do you want?"

Marcel laughed and shook his head. "Now why would you assume that?"

"Maybe it's because I know that face," Klaus replied.

"Okay, you caught me," Marcel threw his hands in the air. "You're aware Mikael doubled the amount of work we'd have this week and I'm not quite finished, so I was hoping you would do this as a favor. It'll only take a couple of days tops," Marcel reached out to one of his men and received a small package and handed it to Klaus. "And I have another job I'm working on, so help a brother out?"

Klaus turned to face Caroline who now appeared to be a little more anxious. He knew that Marcel was taking advantage of the situation and that he couldn't say no. Marcel's men also looked defensive as if ready to pounce if things didn't go their way. He sighed and took the package.

Marcel smiled. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Klaus shook his head and walked away.

"Give my regards to Mikael and your lady!" Marcel called out.

Klaus got into his car and he saw Caroline put her seatbelt on knowing she was eager to leave.

"Everything okay?" She asked, concern evident on her face.

He gave her a weak smile and started the ignition.

"He seems nice," she looked past him and Klaus gave a once over where Marcel was still standing, waving to them.

"That's just his charm," Klaus responded, irritated. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Klaus drove Caroline back to the grocery store to pick up her car. They were going to part ways, but Caroline mentioned she was going back to Bonnie's for a bit and Klaus was also going to do the same.

Streetlights already illuminated the roads. It's been a long day, a more eventful one than usual and he was not looking forward to facing his siblings, specifically Elijah.

Bonnie's street was already line up with cars and there wasn't much room for parking, so Klaus and Caroline had to park a block away.

Klaus stepped out his car and before he decided to just walk ahead, he couldn't ignore the thoughts that began running through his head.

"Caroline." She got out of her car and faced him.

"Yes?"

"Look about today, I hope it stays between us?"

"Why would I promise that?" She gestured at him seemingly in disbelief. "And I thought you were only a bookkeeper?"

"I was," he paused, "Still am actually, but the situation changed when Marcel saw you." She scoffed and looked away. "Caroline, I have a lot at stake here and I didn't want to start a fight with you around."

Her facial expression changed and she tilted her head up to the side. "Hmm, that's not convincing enough."

Klaus was got off guard when she switched her behavior and eyed her suspiciously with his hands behind his back.

"How can I acquit myself?" He implored.

"You can start by not getting yourself into trouble so much you jerk!" She shoved him making him take a few steps back.

He scoffed pretending to be hurt.

"You had me worried," her voice lowered.

"Did I?" This side of her was all new to him, but he welcomed it. "I apologize for any uneasiness I might have caused you today."

"Might? Might?" Suddenly her demeanor changed and she walked around in frustration. She glared and pointed a finger at him, "Might and uneasiness doesn't even begin to describe it!"

"A thousand apologies, love," he tried to calm her and walked towards her.

She also did the same and stopped when she was right in front of him again. "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know, I know," but before he could say more he felt Caroline grab him for a kiss. He was definitely surprised now, even more so how tender this kiss was. Caroline pulled away and he just stood there, still shocked.

"But, I care about you," she whispered while stroking his arm.

"What?" He asked confused, but relieved at the same time and felt a tug in his chest.

"Believe or not, I do. So please say something before this becomes anymore awkward." Caroline started rubbing her temples.

He wasn't able to respond however and just wanted to kiss her again which he did. Klaus felt her ease into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I care about you too," he finally replied and looked longingly at her, which she returned.

Caroline gave him a smile and started walking away.

"You know you can't ever give rid of me now, right?" Klaus chuckled and followed right behind her. Things were just going to get more interesting the moment they both walk in to face their friends, but now he was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was enough closure for **_**Underground Kings**_**! A little background of UK: What initially was just a one-shot was supposed to just be my personal experiment with creative writing, and a character study on Caroline in preparation for my multi-chaptered fic that's tentatively titled, **_**Sway With Me**_**. It's more on the chick-lit genre, but I'm having a lot of fun developing it.**

**However, this was fun to write as challenging as it was and I think I'll plan a full story like this someday. Fast cars, breaking laws, and more action? Sounds exciting! **

**If you wish, follow me at scarlettaffairs on Tumblr if you're interested in what else I have in store in the future.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
